He left
by LunaMay98
Summary: Sora wakes up with a note on his bedside table. Instead of a love note he found a break up note from Riku. Why would Riku break up with Sora? Pairings: RiSo and also Kairi and Riku.
1. Chapter 1

So I found my old written stories and I thought I would put them on here so you guys can read them. I do not own the characters in here. Please tell me what you guys think!

* * *

He left me. He left me all alone. He didn't even say anything. All he left was a note on my bedside table.

By now tears were in my eyes as I saw an image of a sliver head teen flash in my head.

Riku sad he loves me but if he loves me why did he leave me?

He said he would protect me.

I started sobbing missing Riku's arm wrap around me.

Roxas must have heard me crying because the next thing I knew Roxas hugged me trying to calm me down. "Sora it's ok. Calm down." My older brother said. They must have been doing something because Axel came in my room. Axel and Roxas hair was wild and their clothes were not on right. "Sora get ready for school were leaving once your ready." Roxas said. I started getting dress

I looked in the mirror. Roxas told me my smile has faded into a frown. My hair was spiked up like usually. Then I started thinking about it.

The note that Riku left was a break up note.

In the note Riku told me he was sorry and that he does love me just not as much as he used to.

The thing I don't get is how could he say he loves me.

I love him so much that I gave my body, soul and heart to him.

He told me he loved me!

The next morning he left and only a note was in his place.

I walked downstairs finding Roxas and Axel making out. I sometimes wonder could Axel leave Roxas as easy as Riku did to me. When they notice I was there they stopped. Roxas had a blush on his face. We got in Axel car. Roxas sat in the front seat and I sat in the back. When we got to school we got out of the car. We walked in the school

I saw something I wish I didn't.

I saw a sliver head and a redhead holding hands.

Riku left me for Kairi. I felt a piece of my heart shatter to little pieces. I had to stay strong. I can't let people worry about me. So I put a smile on my face and acted like a hyper kid. I lost sight of them. I went to my locker and got my books. I went to my class and sat down. The day blurred by and before I knew it school ended. I walked out of the school building and notice a crowd of students.

I wonder whats going on? I saw Axel and Riku in the middle of the circle. Axel push Riku on the wall. "What do you want?" I heard Riku ask. "Don't play stupid! You know what I'm talking about!" Axel angered voice was on. Axel had an arm pulled back ready to punch Riku.

"Do you know how much you hurt him?" Axel asked the sliver head teen. Before Riku could answer Axel punched him on the cheek. SInce Riku was against the wall the back of his head hit the brick wall.

Out of the corner of my eye I could see Roxas who looked shocked about his boyfriend behavior. I turned my attention back to the fight. I knew they were talking about me. I was about to walk away until I heard Riku respond which left me frozen.

"I had to leave Sora or else he would of gotten hurt!" Riku yelled as he push axel. As if Axel knew what I was thinking he said," You couldn't just tell him and try to work it out? You could have asked Roxas or I for help."Axel anwsered back as he pushed Riku on the wall. "I'm just trying to keep him safe by not involving him!" Riku yelled.

"you're an idiot." Axel said as he punched Riku in the stomach and walked away. The crowd started to go different ways. Roxas looked away from the spot where Axel was standing. "Let's go Sora!"My older brother said.

I looked at Riku, his eyes showed no emotion. His eyes locked my eyes and before I walked away I gave him the same emotionless look.

I saw Roxas and Axel talking in the car. Actually they looked like they were arguing. I open the back car door. Axel and Roxas went silent. I have to admit. I am a little mad at Axel. The car ride was silent and you could feel the tension between the two. I think Roxas is mad at Axel because Axel and Riku are brothers.

The fact that they are brothers isn't what he is mad about, he is mad because Axel fought with Riku. The silence lasted a few more minutes. Axel broke the silence. "Roxas, I'm sorry." Roxas just stared at the window. Roxas was stubborn and Axel knew that.

My mind kept drifting to Riku words.

What did he mean he had to leave?


	2. Chapter 2

Yep another chapter! So what do you guys think? This story is actually a short story. Most likely only six chapters, maybe not even that. Well Enjoy. I do Not own the characters.

* * *

What did he mean he had to leave? Why did he have to leave me for Kairi? It just doesn't make sense. Riku didn't have to, he probably had a choice. I don't know what to think anymore. I'm still in love with him. I don't know if I should try to win him back or just watch him from the sidelines? I'll just wait and see what happens. When we got home we all went in the kitchen to get something to eat. It was tense in the kitchen but I didn't make a sound though I would have. Roxas soon forgave Axel. Figures. They can never stay mad for long at each other. Though I'm glad since Roxas is happy with Axel.

When I woke up the next morning I got ready for school. Axel drove Roxas and me to school. I decided that I would ask Riku some questions about him and Kairi. I saw the two sitting near a tree. I got out of the car and walked towards the two. When I was close enough they must have sense my presence because Riku and Kairi looked at me. "Hey. Umm, Riku can I please talk to you?" I asked nervously. Riku was about to get up when Kairi grabbed his arm and gave him a look , then she let go. Riku and I went to an area no one was at. There was silence and I hated silence so I broke the silence. "Riku, Why did you break up with me?" I asked the sliver hair teen. Riku eyes looked up in surprise at the question. Why would it be a surprise that I would ask that. "I had to." Was all the sliver hair teen said to me. "You had to? Why did you have to leave me?" I asked my voice shaking a bit. "It's to protect you." Riku said. I locked my eyes with his,"We could have solved this together. Now I want the truth on why you left. I also want to know why you are with Kairi when you told me you were gay and would not date girls. Unless she is a boy but looks like a girl. You knew I love you and the same night you told me that you loved me to, I gave you my heart and body, and then you leave. Was our relationship a joke to you." I rambled on for a bit.

"Sora, Kairi made me break up with you." Riku said stopping my ramble. I stared at him as if he was insane,"Just because Kairi said,'Hey Riku, break up with Sora.' you listen to her. I thought nothing would break us apart." Riku shook his head,"You don't understand." I looked at him,"I can't understand if you don't tell me." I said trying to figure out what is going on. "All you need to know is that I'm trying to figure a way out of it. Soon i'll be with you again. I still love you." When Riku was done with that sentence I found my back against a tree, and I felt a familiar lips on mine. The kiss was passionate and quick. When the kiss ended I looked up at the taller teen who was leaning over me. "I love you Sora." Riku whispered then walked away. I watched as he walked away. I was still confused. I started to wonder if he was going to break up with Kairi and come back with me, but then why break up with me in the first place. I started to cry because my heart clenched when he told me he loves me still. Doesn't he understand how painful it is to see him walk away?


	3. Chapter 3

Oh my gosh! This chapter is so much longer than any of the chapters that I have put on here! So Kairi goes a bit crazy. In case you can't tell I'm bad about not waiting to upload. Sorry! Hope you guys enjoy! Thank you for reading! I do not own the Characters.

* * *

A few months had gone by since I last saw Riku. It's summer vacation and I been trying to not feel depressed that the sliver hair teen left. I got my swim trunks on and a shirt over my chest. Roxas and Axel are taking me to the beach so I could have some fun. As soon as we got to the beach we put a umbrella up and our towels down. The weather was beautiful. Not to sunny, but still bright out. The breeze was also nice to feel against my skin. I laid on my towel, arms above my head. The beach wasn't crowded though not a lot of people go to the beach. They rather be at home watching TV, or on the computer. In my opinion I would rather be outside than inside the house. I looked over at my brother, he was eating his favorite ice cream called SeaSalt Ice cream. Axel look like he was ready to pounce on the blonde. I giggle softly at the two. I started to wonder how the secret spot Riku and I found still hidden. Maybe when Axel and Roxas leave I'll go to the spot.

After awhile Axel and Roxas left. I was the only one at the beach and the sun was setting. I felt so relax and content that I didn't want to move. Though I did want to go to the secret hideout. A few minutes I made it to the secret spot. Though as I entered the tunnel I could hear giggling and laughing. A girl and a guy. How did anyone find this. Riku and I would always put something in front of the hideout. As I got closer I saw a certain sliver hair teen and a teen girl who had a reddish-brown hair color. I got closer to make sure that it wasn't an illusions but as much as I wanted it to be an Illusion, well mainly Kairi not being there, they were real people. I didn't notice how loud my footsteps were but they must have been pretty loud for them to look up. Riku eyes were wide.

"Sorry, I didn't think anyone would be here?" I apologize to the couple. I gave them a small smile. "Sora? Why don't you stay with us? We haven't talked in a while." Kairi asked. I haven't talked to you probably because you stole my boyfriend. She wonders why most people hate her. Didn't she see how uncomfortable I felt just standing near them. I sat down anyways not wanting to make a big deal out of this. I feel like I should try to figure out what has happen to us.

"Kairi, May I ask you something?" I asked my eyes looking anywhere but the two teens next to me. out of the corner of my eyes I could see her nod and Riku eyes on me. "Why did you take Riku from me?" I asked my voice a bit soft but with a tone that meant I wanted to know the truth. I would never thought that we would end like this. The three of us used to be best friends . We even tried to sail away together when we were younger since we wanted to explore the world. The three of us were suppose to look out for each other no matter the situation. Since when our friendship have a huge gap in it? Was it because of me? Did trying to get Riku attention make the gap bigger? If it did why didn't she say anything, Kairi knew that we could talk to each other about anything.

I notice that Kairi was still thinking of her answer. I hope she doesn't lie to me. I look at Riku since he hasn't said anything to me he had a smile on his face as if he was trying to 'You finally got the courage to ask. I'm proud.'

"Sora, You really want the truth? Well I guess I'll tell you. Though I doubt it will change anything." Kairi said with bitterness. I gave her a confuse look. Since when did she get that kind of voice. I nodded her to go on. "You two always did things together. You and Riku were the perfect couple." Kairi begain her voice was a bit creepy it wasnt her normal voice. I smiled remebering the days when Riku and I would go to school hand in hand, a quick kiss on the cheeck before we went to class, cuddling on the couch while watching a movie, and the dates we had.

"Wipe the smile off your face before I smack it off for you." Kairi said with much hate. I flinched since I never heard a person voice lace with that much hate. My lips went to a thin line. She went back to staring in space as she continue to talk,"I got jealous of you two. You two were never meant to be together. Ever since we were little kids it was suppose to be Riku and I who ended up together not you and him. So one night when he was leaving your house I stopped him and told him that I would kill you in a heartbeat if he didn't leave you. At first he didn't believe me until I told him how I would make him watch you getting kill and I told him step by step how I would do it. Do you wanna hear how I planned your murder?" Kairi asked with a crazed look in her eyes,"Or better yet, maybe I should show you." I saw her pull a knife out from her pocket. My eyes widen, was she serious about killing me? I looked at Riku and saw that his eyes were in surprise to. His mind must have been racing with thoughts. I looked back at Kairi and Noticed that she was starting to stand up and coming closer to me.

I'm starting to wish I kept the butter knife I found on the beach with me. I winced when I felt cold metal against my skin. Something sharp going in my cheek. "First I would just tease you with some cuts." Kairi said with a smile. Was Riku not going to help me? was he really going to watch me get kill by our childhood friend. I whimpered when she was close to my eyes, again a deep cut went from the bottom of my eye down to the tip of my lip. I could feel blood rolling down. I heard Kairi spoke again,"Maybe I should cut your tongue off." My eyes went wide though pain made them tear up. I gave Riku a look that was pleading for him to help. Riku eyes were in rage.

You said you would protect me. Are you going back on your word?


	4. Chapter 4

Hmm I wonder what happens next.. Just kidding I know what happens next. Please let me know what you guys think! I do NOT own these characters! Thanks for reading!

* * *

As Kairi put the knife next to my lips, having the tip of the knife tracing my lips putting pressure on it every so often, tears fell down my face mix with blood. I suddenly felt the knife going pass my chin, and my throat, but stopped near my chest. My shirt was off and I only had my swim trunks on since Roxas took my shirt home. I felt the knife go back up to my face, it seems like Kairi is trying to figure out what she wants to do. She press the knife back to the wound she made earlier, the bottoms of my eye down to the tip of my lip, she pressed the knife harder causing the deep cut even deeper. I tried to stay strong since I don't want to give her the pleasure of seeing me weak. Kairi made a cut on my forehead, but not as deep as the last one. The cold metal soon touch my shoulder, she made a deep wound from the top of my right shoulder all the way down to my hip. The pain was starting to get too much for me. I could feel blood dripping onto the ground. I could hear the teen girl laughing like a maniac.

My vision started to blur as I could feel new wounds be place on my body.

Riku P.O.V (It's what happen so far for him today)

I woke up to my phone going off for I don't even know how many times this morning. I knew it was Kairi since no one else really talked to me since I broke up with Sora. I miss him so much. Everyday I feel guilty for what I done but to me I know I'm trying to protect Sora from pain. As the phone went off I picked it up and answer it,"Hello." Kairi high-pitched voice replied to my greeting,"Hey Riku, let's go to the beach. Meet me there in ten minutes." Kairi said and then hung up. I sighed and put the phone back down and got ready. As soon as I was done I went to the beach. I found Kairi right away. She latched on to my arm as soon as she saw me.

I rolled my eyes at the action but didn't pull away. I can't make her unhappy. "Hey Riku, why don't you show me the place that you and Sora use to go?" She asked. "Sorry, that's only Sora and I secret place." I told her. She glared at me,"Riku I want to go there and I want to go there now. So let's go." Her voice was laced with venom. "Ya, sure let's go." It didn't take long to get to the tunnel. We crawled in the tunnel. She started talking so I zone out. After awhile I checked my phone while I acted like I was listening. It was the time that the sun sets. I didn't know how kairi could still be talking. When I heard her giggle I started laughing just to make it seem like I was paying attention. I could hear distant footsteps coming closer. A minute later kairi and I look up to see who it was since Sora and I are the only ones that know about it.

The person that enters the hideout was Sora. I stared at him as him and Kairi talk. I watch his movements as he sat on the other side of the teen girl. The talking stopped and was replaced with silence. I stared at the wall. suddenly Sora asked a question which surprise me. Though I acted like I wasnt listening. Kairi stared to tell Sora why she took me away from Sora. I saw her hand move and saw a piece of metal then when she pulled it all the way out I could tell it was a knife. What is she doing? Dont tell me she is going to hurt my Sora. My eyes kept widening as Kairi made cuts on Sora body. The wound that went from the bottom of his eye to the tip of his lip was a nasty looking wound. I don't know what to do. I could hear Sora cries of pain and his eyes staring at me. Do I run and get help? What if that takes to long? Do I push Kairi out of the way? What if that just worsen the actions? My body started to tense as the wounds kept getting worse. Sora his beautiful face was covered in blood and tears. Kairi was smiling as if she was picking flowers. I could feel anger go through me. The last straw was when Kairi made a deep wound from Sora shoulder to his hip. I took a step forward though Sora voice stopped me. He sounded so broken and weak.

Sora P.O.V

The last sentence that I said was,"Riku, you broke your promise but I still love you." The next thing I knew I blacked out.


	5. Chapter 5

So this is the last chapter. Hope you guys enjoyed. I do NOT own the characters!

* * *

I cracked my eyes open to see a white room. I winced at how bright the light is. I tried to sit up but the pain was to awful. How did I get in the hospital? I guess someone found me. I could hear a soft snore in the room. I look down at the floor and saw Riku with his head on the hospital bed sleeping. I reached out to play with his hair. I wonder what happen to Kairi. I guess the movement I made woke Riku up. His eyes looked at me. "Sora. Your up. That's good."Riku said as he placed kissed on my forehead down to my lips. I stayed motionless. Isn't he and Kairi still dating? I wanted to speak but my lips and throat felt dry. I forgot Riku was kissing me till he broke the gentle kiss.

He gave me an icechip that was near my bed. "What happen with Kairi?" I ask after I felt my lips and throat was moist enough. "Kairi got arrested and you have stitches on the bottom of you eye to the top of your lip, your right shoulder, down to your left hip also has stitches. everything else is just a deep cut." Riku explained. The sliver hair teen stared at me,"Sora can I be your boyfriend again?" I smiled,"Of course. " I giggled out. He lean towards me and kiss my lips again, I giggled at the soft touch and kissed back.

A few years later. Riku P.O.V

I came home late from work. The house was quite and I was starting to wonder where my finance was since he always glomped me as soon as I get home. Though sometimes I still feel guilty from the Kairi thing, Sora just kept telling me that it was in the past and it was time for me to stay in the present. He also told me that he had a fear of me leaving him. So I made sure I didn't leave him without telling him where I was going. I walk closer to the bedroom and I could hear a painful cry. My heart broke since it was Sora crying,

I silently open the door and slip in, my lover was laying on the bed his back turned from me crying. I slid in the bed and wrapped my arms around him. He turned around and had a few tears fall, he had scars from what Kairi did, "R-Riku." His voice shook out. "Ya?" I asked He wiggled closer to me,"Don't ever leave me." He whispered.

I kissed his scar shoulder,"I will never leave you ever again."


End file.
